Jalan Kedua
by vinara 28
Summary: kenangan yang dulu pernah terkunci, kini bangkit kembali. Ketika ku sadari sesuatu menghilang, hati ini pun resah tiada tertahan./BAD SUMMARY/ RnR/Flame


_Hoy.. Reader, Author bawa Fic baru. Fic pesenan dari salah satu imoutoku, berhubung dia Wota, dan aku juga Wota. Jadi aku buat Fic ini dari susunan beberapa lyrick lagu JKT48._

* * *

**_Jalan kedua_**

**_Disclaimer © Mashashi Kishimoto_**

**_Author : Vinara 28_**

**_Pair : Naruto U. & Hinata H._**

**_Genre:Angsh/Romance_**

**_Rate : T_**

**_Warning (!) OOC, Abal, Tanda baca amburadul, EYD tak baku, Alur maju mundur._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_[Happy Reading]_**

**_._**

**_._**

* * *

Dengarlah saat aku bercerita dengan suara yang lemah ini, bahkan air mataku pun tak mampu lagi menetes di plupuk ku. Semua ini terlalu menyakitkan, bahkan terlalu menyakitkan untuk di ingat.

Tangan putih pucatku menengadah menampung air hujan yang turun membasahi bumi, tatapan kosong ku tunjukan saat mengingat betapa hujan telah membuat hidupku berubah, hujan telah mempertemukan kita, tapi saat hujan pula kita memutuskan berpisah.

**~*28*~**

Aku berlari menerobos Hujan, mencari tempat berteduh saat itu pula aku melihatnya, tatapan mata nya menyiratkan kebahagiaan, ia tertawa di bawah deraian air hujan. Rambut blonde agak panjang lepek menutup sebagian wajahnya. Tertawa bagaikan anak kecil jalanan yang tengah bermain.

Dia berlari menghampiriku dan turut berteduh bersama ku, "Kenapa berteduh jika kau sudah basah..?" tanyaku padanya.

Dia tertawa "Benar juga, tapi aku ingin di sini sepertinya di sini lebih hangat..!" dia mengibas-ngibaskan rambut guna untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Sekarang aku melihatnya dengan jelas, melihat wajah berkarismanya. "Siapa Namamu..?"

Aku menunduk malu karena ia memergoki ku saat tengah memperhatikannya, "Hyuga Hinata." Jawabku lirih.

"Nama yang indah, aku Uzumaki Naruto..!" Pria bernama Naruto itu menjabat tangan ku erat. Tangannya saat ini memang dingin, tapi senyuman di wajahnya begitu hangat.

Sejak saat itu kehidupanku berubah, kehidupan yang tadinya begitu kelam kini mulai terisi sinar-sinar kebahagian. Dia mengisi jiwaku, menghiasi hariku dengan senyumannya. Dia menguatkanku dengan segala persepsinya.

"Mau pulang bersama..?" Tawar Naruto, ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arahku. Dengan ragu aku meraih uluran tersebut.

"Tapi rumahku jauh," ujarku mencoba untuk membutnya yakin akan tawarannya. Ia tersenyum mengejek, "Ayo," Naruto naik di atas sepeda menunggu aku naik di boncengan.

Dengan senang hati aku naik di sepeda Naruto, kita berdua berjalan bersama menuju ke tempat tujuan yang sama. Angin musim semi berhambus di sepeda Naruto, ku rasa masih kurang cepat, Naruto mengayuh sepedahnya lebih laju lagi membawaku serasa terbang di hamparan bunga liliy di sepanjang jalan.

Tanpa menoleh belakang, kebagian belakang sepedah yang kita naiki berdua aku diam-diam berbisik 'ku rasa aku mulai menyukaimu.'

Akhirnya kini ku sadari, perasaan yang sebenar. Aku berharap terus begini bersamanya, berdua di sepanjang jalan.

**~*28*~**

Di jalan yang penuh kesedihan ini, aku berjalan seorang diri mengingat masa lalu yang begitu kelam bagaikan awan mendung yang jauh di sana, akankah dia juga memikirkan hal yang sama seperti ku..?

Dirimu yang terkunci di dalam kenangan kini bangkit kembali, saat itu pun dunia terasa indah. Aku bahagia sangat bahagia tanpa ku ketahui apa yang akan ku alami setelah itu.

Aku tak akan berpura-pura menjadi kuat, karena itu aku tidak akan menangis lagi. Aku tak akan menangis karena kau tak lagi ada untuk menyapu air mataku.

**~*28*~**

Duduk di sudut gang kota yang kosong, aku sendiri menelungkupkan wajahku , menangis sekeras yang ku bisa.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyusup ke kepalaku lalu menarikku sehingga membuat aku bersandar di pundak nya, mataku melirik sejenak pria yang tengah duduk di sebelahku "Na-Naruto..!" gumang ku.

Ia tersenyum sambil menepuk kepalaku lembut "Menangislah," gumangnya "menangislah sepuasmu..! menangislah sekeras yang kau bisa, tapi setelah itu, biarkan aku yang menghapus airmatamu..!"

Sederhana memang, tapi itulah yang membuatku semakin tertarik dengannya, ia selalu ada untuk ku, selalu menemaniku di saat sedih dan bahagia. Jika ini bukan cinta lalu apa..?

Aku bahkan merasa takjub padanya, karen selama tiga tahun aku mengenalnya aku tak pernah melihatnya bersedih, apapun yang selalu menimpanya ia akan menanggapinya dengan senyuman. Bahkan seperti saat ini, saat aku menangis karena orang tuaku bertengkar ia selalu menguatkan ku dengan senyuman.

Aku mendongak menatap Naruto, menatap senyumannya yang begitu lembut. Ia mengusap air mataku dengan kedua ibu jarinya, "Seperti apapun hari ini yang telah kau lewati, pasti semua itu akan kau ingat saat di jalan pulang. Meskipun ada hal sedih, ataupun hal yang memberatkan tak apa asal yang bahagia lebih banyak..!" Ucap Naruto.

Sekali lagi aku luluh, sekali lagi aku terpesona oleh nya. Aku rasa setiap kali aku melihatnya aku akan jatuh cinta. Aku tak mampu berkata apapun.

**~*28*~**

Nostalgia, kenangan kita bersinar dengan polosnya. Hentikan apapun yang kau katakan, suaramu selalu berputar di fikiranku bagaikan kaset rusak, aku tak sanggup mendengar semuanya air mataku dengan mudah menetes ke tangan ku yang bergetar.

Sedari tadi aku terduduk di ujung ranjang, box besar yang menyimpan kenangan kita ku pangku di pahaku, satu persatu memori itu terbersit kembali bagaikan obak yang selalu menyapu pantai. Ia tak akan pernah membiarkan pantai itu kering, selalu tersapu dengan obak yang membawa puing-puing kenangan.

"Walau sesedih apapun juga, walaupun tak bisa juga, biarkan aku mengenang mu dengan begini aku bisa merasakan keberadaanmu," Tersenyum hambar saat masa-masa indah itu muncul kembali di dalam otak ku.

**~*28*~**

Dirimu, duduk memeluk lutut di pinggiran pantai bagaikan menghitung banyak nya ombak datang mendekat. Sedangkan aku hanya mampu duduk di samping mu, menatap mu dari samping, entah kenapa dia begitu menyilaukan meskipun hanya menatap dari samping.

"Jangan di tatap terus, aku tau aku tampan, " Naruto menahan tawa, ia berpura-pura menatap ombak dan tak melihatku, tapi ternyata ia memperhatikan ku.

Sudah yang kesekian kalinya aku di pergoki tengah menatapnya, "Siapa juga yang menatap mu," elak ku sedikit menggembungkan pipi.

Pasir pantai putih bersih seperti perasaan jujur, memaksaku tuk mengakui rasa cinta ini.

"Ekspresimu berkata lain, benarkan kau memperhatikanku..?" Naruto tertawa lepas sesekali ia menyipratkan air laut ke wajah ku.

"Naruto.." pekik ku kesal, aku membalas nya. Kita bermain air di pantai bagaikan anak-anak kecil yang berlari kesana-kemari berlari menyusuri pantai, burung layang-layang putih mengelilingi langit seperti ikut bercanda, kau lari sekuat tenaga seperti melarikan diri.

Ku telanjang kaki bermain air, terus melangkah, kau berlari akupun berlari di atas pasir, kaupun menoleh dengan senyumanmu, senyuman musim panas.

"Naruto.. jangan lari..!" dengan tubuh basa aku mengejar nya, mengejar sekuat tenaga, dalam hati ku ingin menyentuhmu lembut keisengan ku saja.

Aku meraih tangan Naruto menangkap nya yang tengah berlari sekuat tenaga. "Kena kau," ujarku dengan seringai tajam.

Hanya angin pantai yang bersembus menuju mu membuat ku terpatung sesaat karena menatap helaian rambut yang tertiup angin. Naruto tersenyum manis ia menarikku kedalam pelukan nya.

Sentuhan hangat menjalar di tubuhku membuatku merasa nyaman, di saat itu pula aku mendapatkan satu kecupan hangat di bibirku, ciuman pertamaku dengan nya. Kita saling memandang di bawah langit yang berawan di saat iitulah aku di cium, ciuman yang berlanjut dan terus berlanjut.

**~*28*~**

Miris memang jika mengingat masa itu masa terindah bersamanya, hari-hari ku jalani dengan kebahagiaan tanpa ku sadari bahwa itu hanya sebuah ilusi.

Rugi sudah ku di cium oleh mu, diriku yang benar-benar percaya bahwa ciuman itu hanya untuk ku, semua hanyalah bisa belakang, jika aku bisa mengulang waku aku ingin kau kembalikan ciuman itu padaku.

Tak apa jika hanya sekali cium, anggap saja hanya di gigit nyamuk, tak akan menangis karena aku tidak lemah. Tapi kau melakukanku seolah-olah aku barang mu, aku percaya padamu, aku percaya dengan bisikan cintamu, tapi ternyata semua hanya bisa belakang.

Saat itupn ia masih tersenyum, saat aku melihatnya bersama wanita lain, adik kelas yang dahulu selalu kau ajari pelajaran, kau bersamanya dan begitu sangat romantis.

**~*28*~**

"Naruto.." aku menatapnya nanar, dengan berlinangan air mata aku mencoba untuk pergi, aku ingin pergi dan menghilang, berlari dari keadaan yang sulit ini.

Seseorang memanggil namaku dengan suara yang sama, dan selalu masih sama sampai saat ini, ia menyebut namaku dengan nada yang sama "Hinata.."

Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya untuk apa aku hidup, jika takdir selalu mempermainkan ku seperti ini. Aku berdiri memunggungi Naruto berharap dengan begini Naruto tidak melihat airmataku. "Siapa dia..?" tanyaku dengan suara yang parau.

"Dia-.." Naruto menggantungkan kaliamat ini.

Jika itu suara yang tak membutuhkan jawaban, hati ini mengiringi satu pernyataan itu. Karena dengan mendengar nya pun aku sudah mengerti. Air mata yang berlinang kan ku seka dengan jari di tangan ku, yang ku percaya hanyalah dirimu, tapi kenapa ku hanya memberikan sebuah ilusi.

"Dia hanya adik kelas ku," jawab Naruto. Entah itu jujur atau tidak, sekarang aku sudah tak percaya lagi dengan nya. Satu kenyataan yang menguatkan ku karena aku melihatnya, melihat Naruto berciuman dengan wanita itu.

**~*28*~**

Aku benar-benar marah, yang ku butuhkan hanyalah cinta biasa, bukan sebuah ilusi yang mengelilingiku. Gadis belum dewasa saat itu terbang menghilang ke langit, meninggalkan masa mudanya dengan terus menangis dan terpuruk.

Tak bisa ku putar jarum jam yang terus bergerak dengan dinginnya, sekarang benang cinta yang longgar mengikat gadis yang bingung ini, dan itu membuatku semakin sedih.

Bohong jika cinta membuat orang jadi kuat, bohong jika memberikan lebih banyak cinta akan membuat kita kuat. Bohong jika dengan cinta bisa membuat tangguh.

Air mataku terus menetes di pelupuk saat satu per satu kenangan itu terkuak kembali, tulisan-tulisan ku yang dulu sempat aku simpan kini aku buka kembali, aku kira aku bisa melupakannya, saat itu aku ingin mengejar punggungmu yang tak asing, aku bahkan tak bisa percaya pada alasan bersama air mata yang mengalir. Kini kan ku kunci perasaanku sesungguhnya di dalam hati sebelum hari esok kita menghilang.

"Bodoh, bahkan sampai sekarang pun tawamu masih melekat di ingatan ku," menatap nanar pada satu bingkaian foto yang sudah usang. Masih dengan fikiran ku, ia terus menampakan wajah lugu tak berdosanya. Meskipun menyakitkan tapi aku tetap merindukan wajah itu.

Wajah saat ia mengatakan "yoroshiku," dengan tawa khas milik nya ia membuatku terpesona.

Tapi hubunganku dengan nya berubah menjadi dingin saat kejadian saat itu, aku begitu yakin akan persepsiku bahwa Naruto hanya mempermainkan ku.

Diantara musim gugur dan dingin kita bersama dalam satu keadaan yang sulit "Sayonara.." kau bisikan, ekspresimu saat itu tak menunjukan kesedihan maupun penyesalan. Aku rasa cinta itu tlah layu dan gugur.

Jauh aku rentangkan tangan kanan, dirimu yang tlah meninggalkan kesedihan. Aku hanya mampu tersenyum miris ketika langkah kita akhirnya berpisah bahkan suara hujan membuatku takut ketika dua payung kita semakin jauh.

"Sayonara.." balas ku sebelum langkah kaki ini benar-benar menjauh. Inikah akhirnya, akhir kehidupan cinta ini. Aku tak bisa temukan tujuan untuk ku pergi setelah aku terlepas dari mu.

Walaupun ku pakai payung, pipikupun masih tetap basah diri ini tak berdaya saat airmata mengalir dari pelupukku. Mungkin benar apa yang di katakan orang, cinta itu bagaikan bintang jatuh muncul dengan tiba-tiba hilang dengan tiba-tiba, saat melihat ekspresi Naruto, aku yakin tak ada rasa cinta lagi di hatinya.

Di jalan yang penuh kesedihan ini aku berjalan seorang diri, dalam hati ini diriku tersesat rasa sayang yang masih begitu melekat meskipun tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui.

Kini aku akan atasi rasa cinta ku sendiri, kan ku buang kesedihan dan aku akan temukan diriku yang baru. Mungkin aku tak akan bisa lagi melihatmu di masa depan indah yang akan segera tiba. Akan ku kunci perasaan ku sesungguhnya di dalam hati agar ku bisa berjalan sendiri di hari esok

Kunci untuk membangkitkan semangat dengan memperlihatkan senyum, dengan begitu perasaan bahagia kan menyebar. Tidak peduli sesedih apapun sekarang aku akan tetap tersenyum. Karena aku tidak mau membuat keluarga dan teman dan orang di sekitar ku jadi khawatir. Aku paksakan tersenyum dan membuat kebohongan sedikit.

Aku tutup box besar yang berisi penuh kenangan saat itu, aku letakkan di bawah ranjang tempat tidurku agar aku tidak melihatnya lagi. Kini Hinata yang baru akan lahir, lahir dari abu-abu penyesalan akan cinta penuh ilusi.

"Ohayo." Teriaku penuh ceria saat keluar dari kamar, aku berlari kecil menuju ruang makan dan bergabung dengan Tou-san, Neji-nii dan Hanabi.

"Nee-chan, tumben ceria sekali..?" tanya Hanabi keheranan, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman lebar.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain tau tentang kesedihan yang ku alami biarkan aku lepaskan balon penderitaan itu, semakin tinggi rahasia terbang di langit biru di tiup angin entah kemana.

"Tou-san aku pergi," ucapku setelah selesai melahap sarapan, tanganku mengusap pelan rambut Hanabi sebelum benar-benar menghilang.

**~*28*~**

Lebih cepat dari hari di kalender akupun menyingsikan lengan baju, aku rasa musim telah mulai berubah. Bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan menampilkan sisi ceria kota Konoha ini.

Angin lembut musim semi dari mana berhembus, jalan yang biasanya ku lewati kini telah berganti warna, aku mulai melangkah pada jalan yang baru.

Bila menatap ke langit aku menjadi tau, panjang jalan yang luas nya melaju jauh tiada terbatas. Helay bunga Sakura menyadarkan ku satu arti kehidupan. Ia akan tumbuh di batang pohon setelah melewati musim dingin yang begitu berat.

Langkah kaki ku alunkan seiringan dengan nada lagu yang ku dengar dari mp3. Satu tujuan yang aku ingin terus berjalan walau tak akan sampai.

Hembusan angin musim semi mengiringi hariku yang baru. "Sakura, " aku berteriak mengejar gadis berambut soft pink yang tengah berjalan di pinggiran trotoar, aku berlari dan memeluk nya sekencang-kencang nya.

"Hinata..?" pekik Sakura tersentak kaget, "Kapan kau kembali ke konoha..?" tanya Sakura.

"Kemarin,," jawab ku enteng.

Saat masa kelam ku aku memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama nenek ku di Suna, selama tiga tahun ku habiskan untuk Move on. Dan sekarang Hinata yang baru telah kembali ke Konoha meski harus menangis dan menjerit dalam hati saat mengingat tempat kenangan ini.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang Naruto..?" Sakura bertanya padaku seolah-olah tak melihat lempengan kaca tipis yang menyelimuti hatiku.

"Jangan bicarakan dia lagi, aku tidak mau mendengarny," tampikku kasar, aku segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

"Hinata, tunggu sebentar, ada sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui," Sakura memaksaku untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Aku tak peduli lagi dengan nya, jadi jangan sebut namanya di hadapan ku..!" Aku benar-benar sakit, bahkan mendengar namanya pun begitu sakit.

"Dengarkan dulu Hinata," paksa Sakura.

Aku menepis dengan kasar tangan Sakura, aku menatap Sakura kenapa hatiku menjadi sakit. Akupun tak mampu berkata.

"Naruto , dia alzaimer. Dia bukan sering melupakan sesuatu yang kecil seperti hal lainnya, dia kehilangan motorik memorinya, dia tidak ingin melihatmu menangis karena melupakanmu, karena itu dia meminta adiknya untuk bersandiwara sebagai selingkuhannya. Ya, Ino adalah adik Naruto, jadi tidak mungkin dia melakukan sesuatu yang kau fikirkan."

Kenapa tiba-tiba ku jadi benci pada hidup ini, lagu pun tidak dapat menolong diriku, suatu tempat di hatiku menjadi berharap.

"Tidak mungkin, bukankah itu penyakit yang di derita oleh manula..?" aku menggeleng tak percaya.

"kasusu seperti itu bisa terjadi pada anak kecil sekalipun, tapi bukan itu yang ingin ku sampaikan padamu, dia frustasi karena tekanan hidup, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya karena membuat mu terluka. Dia mencoba untuk bunuh diri berulang kali, bahkan dia menabrakkan montor yang di kendarainya ke truk. Dia sekarat bahkan sempat koma selama empat bulan,"

Ketika ku sadari sesuatu menghilang, hati ini pun resah tiada tertahan. Mataku berkaca-kaca berlinang tak terhenti. "Lalu bagaimana keadaan nya sekarang..?" aku masih peduli, bahkan sampai saat ini pun rasa itu masih ada.

"Buruk, kakinya di amputasi karena tak bisa di gerakkan lagi, aku bahkan tak sanggup melihatnya , dia bagaikan mayat hidup. Tapi meskipun begitu dia masih bisa tertawa menyembunyikan kesedihannya."

Maaf kan lah tuhan, ampunilah diriku ini yang tidak percayakan cinta aku adalah wanita yang jahat. Suatu yang penting bagiku telah menghilang.

Berlari aku menyusuri jalan menuju tempat di mana Naruto sekarang, aku berlari mengejar bis yang telah berjalan, aku ingin ungkapkan kepada dirimu, kabut dalam hatiku telah menghilang, dan hal yang penting bagikupun terlihat.

Tidak peduli bagaimana keadaan mu sekarang, yang aku sesali hanyalah pemikiran ku yang begitu egois terhadap mu. Ku yakin, aku yakin tak akan melepaskan dirimu lagi, aku yakin ku akan bahagiakan dirimu.

Ku dorong pintu yang susah di buka ke dalam tempat yang tak berpenghuni, sebaiknya bertemu dengan muka apa karena ku yakin ku bukan aku yang dulu.

Ku hela nafasku menepis semua perandaian. Kenapa manusia tak sadari kesalahan yang di perbuat.

Maafkan aku yang dulu tak mempercayaimu

Maafkan aku yang dulu begitu cepat membencimu

Maafkan aku yang dulu terlalu larut dalam pemikiranku

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

.

* * *

_Hore...! akhirnya aku bisa juga bikin Fic gantung..! (~^_^)~_

_Okeh.. bagi para Wota, yang mengaku benar-benar Wota.. Ada berapakah lagu JKT48 di dalam Fic ini..?_

_Dan bagi yang bukan Wota, silahkan berbingung-bingung ria.. he..he.. karena hampir keseluruhan kata-kata di dalam fic ini lagu JKT48.._

_Buat imoutoku, yang mesen Fic ini.. gomen kalau tidak sesuai pesanan..!_

_Dan gomen, kalau alur nya gak jelas (banget) :D_


End file.
